En la ausencia de todo, prometo mantener el calor
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• "¡Eres como Viktor! ¡Abandonan a la gente, tal como lo hizo mi madre y…!" Y ahí estaba él. El vándalo ruso teniendo un encuentro telefónico con el Katsudon de Japón. [•Yurio-centric•Katsuki&PlisetskyNoRomance•MenciónVicturi•]


**Título:** En la ausencia de todo, prometo mantener el calor.

 **Fanficker:** Rooss/Ryosse.

 **Disclaimer applied.** La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Sin beta.

 **Pareja/Personajes:** Yurio-centric. Mención Victuri. YurixYuri(?) _***relación de amistad, no amorosa***_ |

 **Otras publicaciones:** Wattpad. AO3. Amor yaoi.

 **Notas:** Ya había subido este OS anteriormente pero como acá todavía no se abría la categoría, pues...ajá, eso. Ahora lo posteo acá. Antes de que se asusten: No. No es un YurixYuri , o como sea que se llame la pareja. Solo enfatizo una relación de "posible amistad" y las similitudes que yo encuentro que ambos comparten. Esto igual puede ser tomado como un posible _"What if"_ luego del capítulo 3, tras Yurio perder la contienda.

Emm, ¿alguna otra cosa?, Ah sí, anteriormente (cuando recién salió el capítulo 3), el nombre de Mila no figuraba aún, es decir, era desconocido para todos así que ahora que ya se sabe he editado el nombre temporal que le había puesto (Kafka). Solo un dato. Y ya, es todo, ¿me largo?

 _ **Recomendación musical: Facing West de Helios** y **in the absence of everything, i promise to keep you warm de Flatsound *Link en mi perfil***_

 _Historia registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código: 1611079777930_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _| 1 |_**

 ** _._**

—¡Yuri, bienvenido!

Cuando voltea, con una emoción escondida, no hay nadie.

 _"Ah, claro",_ piensa luego de decir algo mientras el flequillo termina por adornar una imagen deprimente de él.

Cuando avanza por los pasillos del aeropuerto, con los televisores instalados casi estratégicamente en diferentes puntos de éste, es que alcanza a ver que están repitiendo la transmisión del _Hot Springs On Ice._

Ese _"Bienvenido Yuuri"_ no ha sido para él. Es para quien le hubo ganado y quien ahora estuviese recibiendo ánimos de los fans conglomerados durante esa nota en Hasetsu.

No llora.

No hace rabietas.

Simplemente avanza en silencio por los amplios y fríos corredores del aeropuerto de Rusia. Al menos quiere pretender comportarse como el _senior_ en el que se convertirá. Porque va a suceder. Incluso si Viktor ha decidido no prestar atención en él.

 _"—Ganarás el mundial Junior sin cuádruples. Apostaría mi dinero"_

Se detiene, apesadumbrado.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué decirle tales palabras si al final terminó apostando por alguien más?

No puede enfadarse con Viktor.

Ni si quiera tiene fuerzas para intentar odiar a Yuuri Katsuki. Y es cuando piensa que algo está mal con él ahora que ha vuelto al país de hielo. Romper cosas, cabrearse con el mundo, gritarle a la gente, ser un completo vándalo, eran cosas que lo caracterizaban cada que algo no salía como él planeaba. Cuando se frustraba o cuando simplemente envidiaba aptitudes que él no poseía, pero ni siquiera eso ha demostrado.

En su lugar ha permanecido callado.

Durante las horas de viaje en el avión no actuó con la bravuconería con la que solía distinguirse. No lloró de coraje ni mucho menos se propuso en expresar su sentir en sus redes sociales, atacando a su contrincante, como en antaño solía hacer. Esta vez solo se propuso subir todo el volumen a sus cascos para así silenciar al mundo apresurado y experto en criticar de dientes para afuera en el que vivía.

—¡ _Yuratchka_! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta!

Plisetsky se estremece, y los decaídos pensamientos desaparecen para ser reemplazados por una vergüenza que desencadena su sonrojado rostro y su instintivo carácter pues en menos de dos segundos _ella_ ya está sobre él revolviéndole los cabellos y juntándosele a la cara mientras le abraza con camaradería.

—¡N-no me abraces! ¡Estamos en público!

Es Mila, de diecinueve años, a la que conoció cuando él tenía alrededor de 12. Sobrecogida de una familia de patinadores era lo que, en aquellos días, Yuri apelaba una arrogante jovencita con aspiraciones muy grandes. Por el contrario, y para buena suerte del futuro _senior_ , Mila no era nada de eso. Bromista a tal punto de rayar en lo ridículo, y para nada conformista, esa era Mila, quien es la mujer de cabellos rojizos que ahora le abraza como quien recibe con emoción a un familiar luego de mucho tiempo.

—Yuri, buen trabajo.

¿Era una broma acaso?

 _No_ , piensa, percatándose de que la sonrisa de su compañera de entrenamiento es sincera, tan sincera como la de aquella mujer de cabellos castaños en Hasetsu. Yuko. Ha pensado mucho en ella desde que dejó Japón como también en los ojos de su contrincante y en los ojos cansados de su abuelo.

Esa clase de ojos que él no posee, aparentemente.

—Sí, como sea, muero de hambre —suelta a secas zanjando cualquier intención que ella tuviera por continuar el tema.

Y durante el trayecto rumbo a la pista de entrenamiento no dice nada.

El vándalo ruso no tiene intenciones de hablar o de desacreditar con comentarios hirientes y falsos a Yuri Katsuki, o de insultar a Viktor por su decisión. En su mente solo hay cabida para melancolía y para el recuerdo de su abuelo, ese al que tanto tiempo no veía en sueños. Se lleva una mano a la boca y aprieta la piel de ésta entre sus labios reavivando un gesto infantil que había olvidado.

Su presentación como Ágape fue lejos de ser perfecta a pesar de que clavó todos los puntos a su favor.

Si dijera que teme del rápido proceso de aprendizaje de Katsuki sería una mentira. Es más, desea fervientemente que los días avancen para así poder enfrentarse con él en sus mejores momentos y condiciones. En una batalla real.

No teme que lo alcance a pesar de los traspiés que le vio ejecutar estos días durante los entrenamientos y en la rutina como tal. Los aspectos técnicos eran algo que, con el esfuerzo y la práctica, se pulirían, y aunque él reconocía estar por encima del japonés en ese rubro, había otro en el que estaba por debajo de él. Y pensar en eso le fastidiaba y le trae nuevamente recuerdos de noches frías y solitarias. De una mano cálida que por mucho tiempo sostuvo la suya y que un día, sin más, lo soltó.

—¿ _Yuratchka? —_ La ansiedad lo invade cada que oye a su compañera llamarlo de ese modo, tal como solía hacerlo su abuelo, pero incluso si le ha molestado oírlo de ella no tiene ganas de replicar—. ¿Estás bien? Has estado demasiado callado desde que llegaste.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Acabo de perder contra un obeso japonés —Mila le mira de reojo subiendo la calefacción del auto sin apartar las manos del volante. Tener a Yuri en el asiento del copiloto es como tener a un hermanito rabioso porque el cinturón de seguridad le aprieta y le corta la circulación del cuello. Ríe—. ¿Qué?

—Así que Ágape ¿no? —Yuri siente escalofríos volviendo la vista a su ventanilla—. Viktor sí que es un sádico.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sacarlos de su zona de confort es algo que él haría consigo mismo también —el rubio le mira de soslayo, y considerando que le presta atención, ella prosigue—. Quiero decir ¿Qué tiene de divertido y especial jugar a lo seguro? —Plisetsky encarna una ceja pero entiende a lo que se refiere, suspirando en el proceso de hundirse más en el asiento y subir las piernas al tablero del auto—. Oye, oye, bájalos, acabo de limpiarlo —el quinceañero hace oídos sordos perdiéndose en la melodía que aún se reproduce en sus cascos. Cuando el sueño lo rinde Mila sonríe y se detiene para acariciarle los cabellos por encima de la campera rebelde que porta—. Lo hiciste muy bien, _Yuratchka._

 _Yuratchka._

Se repite en la mente del adolescente como un dulce y melancólico réquiem.

E instintivamente Yuri se siente protegido y en casa, arrimando su cabeza involuntariamente hacia donde percibe las caricias.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

—Oye, ¿hay alguna razón por la que te hayas dado cuenta de que Viktor no te escogería?

Plisetsky despedaza la capa de hielo que se ha acumulado en el pórtico del edificio donde vive de un pisotón. No ha sido intencional pero que le mencionen a Viktor o a Katsuki le hace entender que sí, en efecto, ha sido él quien ha perdido y regresado a Rusia haciendo una demostración de que sus modales son lo peor del mundo pues no se había despedido de nadie. Excepto, quizá, de Yuko.

 _—"Bueno, no es como que alguien me hubiese enseñado a tenerlos"_ —repite en su mente, airado, ignorando a su compañera para comenzar a subir las escaleras con pereza. Las ruedas de su maleta crujen contra el hielo y en un dos por tres ya está dentro buscando la llave de su departamento—. ¿Vas a pasar? —pregunta más por educación que por gusto.

Mila se da cuenta de ello, suspirando.

—No, está bien. Yakov me pidió que cuidara de ti hasta mañana pero…—pronto nota que todo está en orden.

Que el sentimentalismo de Yuri lo hace valerse por sí mismo al verlo encender su propia calefacción, ir a la cocina a encender la cafetera, acomodar su maleta sobre el sofá, incluso bajar el cierre de su casaca. Todo eso le hace pensar en querer abrazarlo y decirle que todo está bien. Que solo ha sido un día malo como muchos otros y que mañana será uno muy distinto, totalmente soleado para sus coloridos ojos pero verle como un autómata, como un adolescente con la responsabilidad de cuidarse él mismo sin la ayuda de nadie, le hace pensar que quizá por ésta noche es mejor otorgarle el espacio que necesita.

—¿No tienes que irte ya? —apresura a decir el rubio mirando el reloj que tiene en una de las paredes—. La práctica va a comenzar.

—¿No vas a preguntarme porque es que te traje a casa en lugar de llevarte a la pista? —el adolescente le sostiene la mirada flemática para luego simplemente volver al asunto de abrir su maleta y comenzar a desempacar—. _Yurat... —_ se detiene Mila corrigiéndose al ver sus hombros tensarse—. Yuri, en verdad lo hiciste muy bien, y si Viktor no te eligió fue porque…

—Mila —la de piel apiñonada hipa ante el tono duro pero suave de su compañero. El silencio perdura por unos segundos que parecen eternos, en los que también parecen que Yurio utilizará para decir algo doliente de su ser—. Te veré mañana en la pista —pero no sucede. En su lugar hay una armadura de hielo firme y reluciente, pero que no es difícil de derretir, piensa ella.

Necesita tiempo consigo mismo, quizá.

Sin nada más que añadir, y sin intenciones en él de seguir comentando sobre errores e injusticias, finalmente se queda sólo en ese piso que es ridículamente más grande que su primer hogar. Es solitario pero es algo que le pertenece y que nadie puede quitarle.

Eso junto a su juguetón gato que ahora está ronroneándole mientras camina entre sus piernas.

Yurio emboza una sonrisa, y es la más natural y sincera que tiene que darle al mundo cuando se encuentra solo y con ella.

—Tu no vas a irte, ¿verdad? —le pregunta como si pudiera comprender.

Lo toma en brazo, dejando la falsa tarea de sacar sus pertenencias de la maleta, se tira a la cama _–que es más bien un colchón extra que él mismo ha instalado en el suelo con muchas mantas alrededor_ \- y lo abraza.

Hunde su nariz en esa peluda existencia y pronto, sin darse cuenta, siente la humedad desbordar de sus ojos. El llanto se descarrila y su gato solo unta sus esponjosas patitas delanteras en las mejillas de su dueño como si de ésta manera pudiera darle a entender que no quiere ver tristeza en su rostro.

Por eso no ha querido que Mila se quedara más tiempo pues ya había sido demasiado lo que había retenido. Por eso no le replicó al despertarse, luego de la siesta tomada en el resto del trayecto de su auto, y notar que lo había llevado a casa en lugar de a la pista donde suelen practicar. Por eso ha fingido entretenerse en desempacar para obligarla a irse. Por eso ha permitido que su gato fuera hasta él y lo buscase, porque de esa manera alguien si va a necesitarlo.

Alguien si espera por él.

Alguien no va a abandonarlo.

 _"—¿Hay alguna razón por la que te hayas dado cuenta que Viktor no te escogería?"_

¿Qué pudo haber sido?

¿Qué pudo haber hecho mal?

¿Por qué si estaba dando lo mejor de sí?

Había algo en Yuuri Katsuki que incluso alguien como él, tan ridículo, gordo, e inseguro, pudo ver. Y hasta apenas unos días el propio Yurio pudo percatarse de ello. De su fragilidad. De lo vulnerable que era abrirse a sentir. De abrirse al consejo de Viktor y dejar de solo ejecutar rutinas por ejecutar. Abrirse y sentir. Y eso le trajo recuerdos que no hubiese querido dejar salir nunca más. Se supone que por eso los había ocultado, para evitarse momentos de endeblez. Para evitar romperse. Para solo continuar con el objetivo de apoyar en lo que pudiera al resto de su familia.

De esa manera se ahorraría dolor y solo se concentraría en escalar cada vez más alto para tener resultados fructíferos que lo beneficiaran.

Para evitar tener la lástima de los demás.

Eran sus logros lo único que debía resplandecer en lo más alto. Sus alas envueltas en duro hielo, no su corazón deshecho e infantil.

— _"¿Es porque él tiene algo que yo no?"_

Ya lo sabía.

Lo supo desde que lo miró por primera vez en una competencia.

Estaban en distintas categorías debido a sus edades pero a Yurio no le costó posar su curiosidad en el nipón durante una de sus rutinas.

Estaba lejos de ser un genio como lo era Viktor pero parecía disfrutar de la pista, de sus movimientos, de sus errores, más que cualquier otra cosa. Supuso, de primera instancia, que se debía a que provenía de una familia con una historia en el patinaje. Sin embargo no era así.

Cuando lo vio caer antes de alcanzar la cima más alta de reconocimientos, Yurio se frustró. Oyéndolo llorar en el baño solo hizo que sintiera rabia al darse cuenta que había posado sus ojos en lo que él creía un ejemplo. Porque Yuuri Katsuki lo tenía todo. Ese _algo_ que le faltaba a él, Katsuki lo tenía en la inocencia y en sus ganas, así que verlo hundirse en su propia miseria le hizo sentir que había sido engañado, nuevamente, por la persona en la que había depositado su fe.

Y aunque era incorrecto decir que _lo odiaba_ , el volver a verlo nuevamente, esta vez a lado de Viktor, le hizo enfurecer.

Yuuri Katsuki estaba de pie nuevamente.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Cómo lo había logrado?

¿Cómo se había levantado de la miseria al que se había sumergido en tan poco tiempo?

¿Existía algún tipo de técnica para eso?

Él tenía algo que al rubio le faltaba pero Plisetsky también poseía algo que a Katsuki no le vendría mal.

La madre de Yuri Plisetsky se había ido demasiado pronto como para que él mismo pudiese entender que era ese _algo_. Si tan solo se hubiese abrazado a su cuerpo un poco más, si la hubiese abrazado lo suficientemente fuerte para tener un poco de ella impregnado en él, quizá así no le hubiese dolido tanto el entender que no volvería jamás.

—Maldición —suelta, gimiendo cuando se percata que su gato sigue siendo tan roñoso como lo recordaba con respecto a los abrazos de ese tipo. Lo suelta y éste rápidamente salta de la superficie de su colchón a la montaña de ropa limpia que ha olvidado doblar antes de irse a Japón. _—"Saltar"_ —piensa, sentándose y sacudiéndose la nariz con fuerza.

 _Ojalá el tuviera la misma convicción_ , piensa.

El de saltar de un lugar a otro sin importarle si cae en el proceso.

Suspira sintiendo los ojos enrojecidos y pequeños.

Maldice un poco después de que ha ido al baño y ha cogido un poco de agua para mojarse la cara. Su reflejo en el espejo es deplorable y desalineado pero no le importa pues en ese momento nadie puede juzgar su apariencia.

Coge el móvil y en cuanto lo enciende _–porque lo ha mantenido apagado desde su salida de Japón-_ se percata que hay muchas notificaciones en él. Muchas de ellas son notas donde mencionan la palabra _"segundo"_ y su nombre después. Chasquea los dientes dejando el aparato sobre la barra de mármol que hay en su cocina. Nunca le ha puesto mucha atención a las noticias pero éstas personalmente le alteran los nervios.

Su gato le ha alcanzado, segundos después de que se ha cansado de ser el Rey de la montaña de ropa limpia, a la cocina para exigir alimento. Yuri saca dos tazones. Uno, por supuesto, es para su gato.

Depositando una cantidad considerable de comida para éste y luego una de hojuelas para él, regresa a la sala para encender su computadora y dejar reproduciendo alguna lista deprimente que lo acompañe durante toda la noche.

El clima también se prestaba para eso.

Para envolverse en una gruesa manta, acariciar a su gato, y comer hojuelas con leche de hace una semana. Todo habría confabulado a la perfección de no ser porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar de manera insistente.

—Estupendo —ironizó rodando los ojos para levantarse, segundos después de haberse instalado, y cogerlo para simplemente apagarlo. Pudo haberlo conseguido de no haber sido porque el número en la pantalla tenía un inicio totalmente distinto a los números telefónicos de Rusia. Finalmente la curiosidad le hizo desbloquear la pantalla y simplemente contestar la llamada—. ¿Diga?

—¡Yurio!

 _¿Pero qué…?_

—¿Katsudon? —soltó mecánicamente aunque sobresaltado.

—¿Katsu…? —escuchó una sonrisa avergonzada del otro lado de la línea. Genial. Ahora no quedaba duda de que se trataba de Yuuri Katsuki—. Ah, sí, soy yo. Katsudon.

Yurio rodó los ojos. ¿Es que acaso cuando piensas mucho en una persona inconscientemente incitas a que te llame a los pocos segundos? Sí, eso era relativamente improbable.

Malhumorado, volvió a coger su tazón de cereal y se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá. Su gato pronto lo acompañó ahora con la panza regordeta de tanto comer.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qu-qué…? —lo oyó carraspear—. ¿Qué haces?

—Comiendo cereal. O eso pretendía hasta que entró tú _oportuna_ llamada a mi móvil —Katsuki volvió a reírse, nervioso. Plisetsky se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca—. Entonces ¿qué quieres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Ah…se lo pedí a Viktor —el ruso rodó los ojos. Claro, ¿de qué otra manera podría conseguirlo?

— _Tsk_ , ese idiota —espeta llevándose una segunda cucharada pero esta vez continúa hablando—. ¿Qué quieres? —a Katsuki le estremece todo aunque no sabe si es porque no encuentra que decirle o porque Yurio parece comportarse como siempre.

—Yo…—carraspea de nuevo—. Yo quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

—Como cualquier perdedor se encontraría —suelta con brusquedad y aunque hubiese preferido darle otra respuesta Yurio sabe que parte de su _recuperación_ es simplemente dejar salir las emociones como son.

—No…—de nuevo hace una pausa. Es como si se le fuera la voz en el primer instante en el que abre la boca para decir algo—. No digas esas cosas. Tú no perdiste, solo…

—Solo Viktor te eligió a ti.

Y luego de eso nada.

Se sentencian a un silencio que, para la buena suerte del ruso, su gato rompe al quererse trepar a su tazón de cereal por _ese tipo de alimento_. El nipón alcanza a escuchar un maullido y un par de exasperaciones por parte del adolescente, lo que le calma un poco.

—Tienes un gato —suelta Yuuri como si fuera el descubrimiento que hace una fan empedernida.

—Y tu un perro apestoso —responde Yurio segundos después. Yuuri se ríe a través del altavoz, y el ambiente parece tornarse lleno de compañerismo.

—Tuve —corrige—. En realidad el caniche es de…

—Viktor. Eso ya lo sé —y de nuevo silencio. Es como si traer a colación el nombre del ruso de veintisiete años los distrajera de _querer llevarse bien_ , o de al menos tener una plática civilizada—. Lo siento —suelta Plisetsky y Yuuri únicamente engrandece los ojos desde el otro lado del globo terráqueo.

—¿Eh? ¿Po-Por qué te disculpas?

—Por lo de tu perro. Lo siento por eso.

¿A qué clase de emociones estaría sometido Yurio? , piensa Katsuki con suma delicadeza cuando entrecierra los ojos y aprieta más su teléfono a la oreja.

Como decir _"lo siento"_ por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo le hace creer al castaño que con quien todos creen lidiar alguna vez _–debido a su rebelde comportamiento_ \- no es solamente un adolescente atravesando una etapa hormonal. ¿Cuánto había perdido éste chico? ¿Cuánto había soportado a lo largo de su vida? Preguntas como esas no tendrían respuesta en los siguientes días. Quizá ni siquiera en los siguientes meses, pero Yuuri Katsuki reconocía que Yurio era algo más que uno de los grandes prospectos de su país para llevarse el oro y ser motivo de alarde.

Lo supo en el momento en que vio fragilidad, por breves segundos, en la cascada.

Si bien era menor, y muchos podían justificar su rebelde actitud a los años que tenía, para Plisetsky patinar significaba una obligación hasta ese momento.

Y quizá eso era lo que le envidiaba a su contrincante. La razón por la que Viktor lo había escogido a él y no al ruso.

Creer que _"era mejor"_ que la rutina de Ágape solo había sido un pensamiento para esconder otro. Querer emular el amor incondicional de su abuelo. Querer sentir lo que Katsuki se deleitaba al patinar. Creer que iba más allá que una competencia.

— _Nee_ , Yurio —Plisetsky no responde. Solo permanece quieto sosteniendo su móvil con fuerza. El cascabel de su gato es lo único que se oye en ese vacío piso—. En ese momento te veías diferente. Como si hubieses recuperado algo que dejaste olvidado. Te veías…frágil.

—Tú… ¿Tú que vas a saber? —el ruso finalmente rompe el silencio—. ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! ¡Eres como Viktor! ¡Abandonan a la gente, tal como lo hizo mi madre y…!

El ataúd de hielo se cuartea con fuerza.

La armadura cae como una débil y delgada tela.

Y las lágrimas caen de sus ojos otra vez.

Esta vez no es su gato quien lo consuela, es Yuuri Katsuki i quien si habla y se expresa. Yurio tiene miedo de repente. De que su llanto lo haga ver débil. De que se vuelva imparable y no lo deje siquiera hablar bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente con él?

—Yurio.

—Dios, cállate —hipa en medio de lágrimas y flujo nasal—. N-no digas nada. So-solo cállate.

—Estaré aquí. No hablaré, solo…sigue llorando.

Y así lo hace.

Son interminables los segundos que luego se vuelven minutos.

Es insoportable el dolor de su garganta que parece que se desgarra con cada gemido que brota desde lo más profundo de su ser. Los ojos van a arderle en un par de horas y su imagen tan cuidada se verá completamente demacrada si es que se topa con alguna cámara mañana. Pero está bien. Por esa noche está bien llorar.

Yuuri Katsuki de pronto se vuelve un oyente solamente. Como su gato que no le juzga ni le habla. Pero el nipón está lejos de solo quedarse callado porque es un bruto que no se cansa de hablar, pero también es sincero. Aunque un poco inmaduro.

Yurio ríe ante eso de manera sarcástica. ¿Quién está siendo inmaduro y llorón ahora?

—¿Terminaste?

— _Aa_ —responde el ruso en afirmación aspirando con fuerza la nariz—. Mi maldito cereal se infló por tu culpa —y sin embargo el comentario les causa gracia a ambos. Como si el chiste, sin intenciones de en verdad hacer reír por lo horrible que era, lo hubiese logrado.

—Oye —comienza a decir el castaño—. Lo sien…

—No te disculpes —detiene el adolescente. Su voz suena acongojada quizá de tanto llorar pero el tono ya no es grosero ni brusco—. No has hecho nada malo. Creo.

—En realidad creo que soy el principal motivo por el que estés así —lo oye reír con nervios nuevamente.

—No —sentencia el ruso—. Si otro patinador hubiese cautivado a Viktor como tú lo hiciste, quizá me habría importado una mierda. Pero fuiste tú —suspira, cansando. Tirando la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá—. Ahora sé porque él te escogió. Yo…—la garganta se le cierra de pronto—, aún soy un crío.

—Yo creo que eres muy maduro para tu edad —Yurio suelta una risa socarrona—. ¡Es enserio! ¡Eres muy hábil! ¡I-Incluso tu técnica es muy superior a la mía y…!

—La técnica no lo es todo en el patinaje —Katsuki guarda silencio—. _"Quedarte sin imaginación es como estar muerto"_ —suspira—. Tú eres como un palurdo con imaginación de ocho años —remata mientras el castaño recibe la pedrada de manera graciosa—…pero al menos tienes. Imaginación, quiero decir.

Yuuri Katsuki, quien había crecido en un ambiente de puro amor con sus padres, estaba destinado a fracasar los primeros años en su carrera como patinador profesional, quizá, por el sobre cobijo pero también aspiraba a grandes cosas en cuanto se diera cuenta de su valor.

Yuri Plisetsky, en cambio, estaba destinado a ser un genio sin precedentes. A volar demasiado alto los primeros años. A disfrutar de sus logros. Pero también a caerse sin el apoyo de nadie para volver a levantarse. O eso creía. Cuando Plisetsky recibía el apoyo de todo el mundo debido a su valor como patinador, Katsuki recibía apoyo de su familia debido a sus errores.

Eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos.

—¿Sabes? —Reanuda la conversación _Katsudon_ , cambiando de tema—. Creo que _Vicchan_ y tu madre nos observan desde algún lado. Como las estrellas guían a los navegantes que se pierden en un inmenso y solitario océano. Así que realmente nunca estamos solos.

"— _¿Hay alguna razón por la que te hayas dado cuenta que Viktor no te escogería?_

Yurio amplia una sonrisa y agradece que nadie pueda verlo en ese momento.

 _"Claro"_ , piensa, _"La razón es porque él es un auténtico bruto…y es como Viktor"_

Infantiles y llenos aún de grandes sueños que cumplir.

Cuando dos personas muy parecidas se encuentran es inevitable no atraerse. Y aunque él y Katsuki no se parecen en nada, el aura del segundo es tan ridículamente atrayente que Yurio lo notó desde mucho antes de que éste supiera de su existencia. Las personas inesperadas son así, piensa. Y ésta vez le causa una envidia buena. No de las que causan dolor.

—Oye, Katsudon, ¿estás comparando a mi madre con un caniche? —suelta divertido. Oyendo la desesperación de Katsuki tras comprender el comentario.

—¡No! ¡No es…! —hace una pausa—. Quiero decir…Ambos vivían ¿no es así?

—Ella aún vive —suspiro—. Mi madre. Solo que…no se en donde se encuentra.

—Seguramente está viéndote —Yurio suelta una risita sarcástica—. Yo estoy viéndote.

— _Hm_ , todo el mundo lo hace —dice refiriéndose al mundo de las celebridades.

—No. Yo en verdad estoy viéndote. Y Viktor también —el menor entrecierra los ojos, confundido—.Tú también me has visto a mí. Lo débil e inseguro que soy. Frente a las cámaras pretendemos ser alguien pero al apartarnos de ellas somos otros. ¿No deberíamos trabajar para ser solo nosotros mismos en frente de quien sea?

—Nosotros mismos…

¿Qué tiene Katsuki Yuri que no tenga él?

Eso. Que es un auténtico y realista idiota con las palabras correctas.

 _—¿Yuratchka?_ —la voz de Mila, de nuevo, lo hace levantar la mirada del suelo y encontrarse con el sol en pleno amanecer remarcado en su ventana. Y nunca se había sentido tan eufórico por comenzar un nuevo día como justamente hoy. Ni siquiera se preocupa en pensar que han sido horas las que han transcurrido y que precisamente ha gastado sus horas de sueño por estar platicando con Katsuki, y es seguro que el propio castaño tampoco haya sentido el pasar de las horas en Japón—. ¿Estás despierto? Vengo para ir juntos a la pista.

A pesar de que no le había prometido ir, ahí estaba ella también. Una extraña no tan extraña ya.

Y ahí estaba él.

El vándalo ruso teniendo una conversación con el Katsudon de Japón.

Increíble pero cierto.

—¡Dame cinco minutos! —grita, y a pesar de que la garganta le duele un poco producto del llanto, está más vivo que nunca.

Sin soltar el móvil, solo anclándoselo al hombro manteniéndolo pegado a la oreja, aparta a su gato para rebuscar ropa limpia de esa interminable montaña que seguramente la próxima semana seguirá igual.

—Esto… ¿tienes que irte ya? —le oye decir a su _rival_ desde la otra línea.

—Sí, tengo práctica temprano —hace una pausa consiguiendo quitarse la casaca que traía aún puesta para vestirse con una polera negra y unos pantalones de algodón del mismo color—. Oye, Katsudon.

—¿Si?

—Aprovecha a Viktor. Si no yo personalmente iré a arrebatártelo. Y esta vez será enserio —las mejillas de Katsuki se tiñen de carmín mientras una sonrisa estúpida surca sus labios—. Te veré en la _Grand Prix Final._

Porque es un hecho que ambos estarán ahí. Enfrentándose. Dando todo de sí, y esta vez sin arrepentimientos.

—A-ah, ¡Sí! —hace una pausa—. Esto… ¡Yurio! Sé que no comenzamos con el pie correcto pero…no sé, ya sabes, podríamos intentar…umm… ¿conversar?

—¿Quieres que sea tu amigo por correspondencia? —Katsuki traga grueso y fuerte del otro lado de la línea telefónica, y Yurio no puede evitar burlarse abiertamente.

—Podríamos omitir la palabra amigo si tú quieres.

 _Yo he sacado ánimo de mí mismo al no tener a nadie durante éstos últimos años pues a quienes tuve me fueron arrebatados._

 _No creí necesitar de nadie. Ni de un ejemplo. Ni de un padre. Ni de un amigo._

—¿Yurio…?

—De acuerdo pero solo durante los descansos de nuestras prácticas.

 _Pero supongo que no es tan malo tener a alguien incondicional apoyándote de vez en cuando._

 _Aunque sean brutos e infantiles como ese par._

—¡Genial! —oye decir a Katsuki con emoción.

 _—¿Yuratchka? ¡Mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo! —_ y ahora es Mila quien no para de avergonzarlo y apresurarlo.

—¡Cállate, vieja bruja!

 _Mírame, madre._

 _Mírame, abuelo._

 _Mírame, Katsuki Yuuri._

 _Mírenme todos una vez más._

Porque ante la ausencia de todo, Plisetsky va a conservar ese calor eufórico que lo impulsó a patinar.

.

.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Aún tengo ciertas dudas sobre algunos datos de YOI. Por ejemplo, sobre el gato. Sigo dudando si es gato o gata(?) Así que espero su comprensión por ese lado. Ah, y claro, con el dato que aún no nos queda claro de su la madre de Yurio lo abandonó, está muerta, o qué.

Traté de mantener a ambos Yuri en la línea del IC. Espero me haya salido haha es la primera vez que escribo para YOI. Y esto ha sido prácticamente lo que yo me imagino, desde mi punto de vista, el cómo serían las reacciones de nuestra Hada Rusa.

En éstos capítulos me lo he imaginado -y sueño- forjando una amistad-rivalidad sana con Katsuki, así que al final he decidido que se él quien "le llame" en ésta ocasión. No Viktor. Digo, al final ambos tienen que superar sus propios problemas y por más palabras de aliento que les digan, depende de ellos volver a levantarse, y que mejor que comprenderse entre ellos.

Reitero, no en ámbito amoroso :v La otp siempre será Victuri, papaw.

Y pues, es todo(?)

¡Bye!


End file.
